Adam Jensen's apartment (Prague)
In , Adam Jensen lives in Prague, in apartment 43 of the Zeleň Apartments building located in the Překážka district. In Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Adam Jensen's apartment is the starting point for gameplay in Prague. Amenities * The apartment includes three storage units hidden in the wall. The storage units can be accessed by unlocking the wall panel through the Smart Home system accessed on Jensen's computer. Each storage unit stores 8 inventory items of any size. Notable items * There is a hidden panel on the floor next to his bed which hides an eBook from Francis Pritchard ("How Not to Get Yourself Killed") containing information for Jensen's investigation into the Illuminati, a welcome package from the Juggernaut Collective, and a Triangle Code. * There is a wall safe hidden behind the painting in his kitchen that contains a multi-tool. * The storage units include 20 armor piercing combat rifle rounds, 10 armor piercing revolver rounds, 5 tranquilizer rifle rounds, and 5 stun gun rounds. * A Triangle Code can be found hidden under Jensen's refrigerator. * Several bottles of alcohol can found found in Jensen's kitchen, both out in the open and in the cabinets. Cutscene triggers * Interacting with the shower in the bathroom triggers a cutscene in which Jensen takes a brief shower. * After returning from the Útulek Complex, a box of cereal appears on the kitchen counter. If interacted with, a cutscene plays of Jensen finding a message from Faridah Malik. * After returning from G.A.R.M., a bottle of whiskey and drinking glass appears on the table in front of the hallway. If interacted with, a cutscene plays of Jensen pouring himself a glass and taking a drink. Notes * Postcards from Detroit can be found tacked to the wall just outside of Jensen's room. * On the coffee table in front of the TV, there is a signed copy of Francis Pritchard's script for the movie "nucl3arsnake", books on learning the Czech language, and a picture of his deceased dog: Kubrick. * Depending on Jensen's actions during SM06: 01011000, the kitchen may be ransacked upon Jensen's return to the apartment during martial law, and a message from Morgan Everett will be found on the counter. * The Smart Home system on Jensen's computer also allows the doors to be locked or unlocked. If Jensen locks the doors, leaves through the bathroom's window, and returns to the apartment to interact with his door keypad, any 4 digit code will work on the keypad. * The coats hung in the foyer will update depending on which outfit the player is currently using. At the start of gameplay in Prague, all three coats are hung on the rack. * Items stored in the storage units will persist through all three visits to Prague, but do not carry over into a New Game+. Trivia * "Safehouse", the song that plays while Jensen is visiting this location, has a reverberated sample in it going "Do you like our owl?" This is in reference to the cyberpunk movie, . Gallery Jensen Prague apartment - living room.jpg|Living room Jensen Prague apartment 1 - kitchen area.jpg|Kitchen area (with the wall panels of the storage units exposed) Jensen Prague apartment - bedroom.jpg|Bedroom (with the floor stash exposed) Jensen Prague apartment - desk.jpg|Jensen's desk Jensen Prague apartment 5 - coffee table.jpg|Coffee table Jensen Prague apartment - ransacked.jpg|The apartment, if ransacked Jensen Prague apartment 4 - coats.jpg|Jensen's coats in the foyer Adam's apartment 1.jpg|Concept art of Adam's living room Adam's apartment 2.jpg|Concept art of Adam's bedroom AdamJensenApartmentMap.jpg|Map location of Adam's apartment See also * Adam Jensen's computer in the apartment * Adam Jensen's apartment in Detroit ru:Квартира Адама Дженсена (Прага) Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided locations Category:Deus Ex Universe: Children's Crusade locations